I am Found
by unknownauthor123
Summary: Anna and Honeymaren were best of friends. Would things change between them when they cross paths with a transfer student by the name of Elsa?


**Chapter 1: I am Found**

_**Unlikely Friendship: The SC President, The Delinquent and The Transfer Student**_

Anna and Honeymaren were best of friends. Would things change between them when they cross paths with a transfer student by the name of Elsa?

-x-

It was a perfect quiet day for a certain brunette as she sat at the far end of the classroom right by the window overlooking a football field. She placed her interlaced hands under her chin while she recalled the events from a week ago. She felt as if everything happened in a blur and her mind was only catching up now trying to rewind it at a slower pace.

Running for Student Council (SC) President was one thing she did out of whim but actually winning it was another thing. It was something she never would have expected given that she was just a freshman competing against some well-known senior students. Well, she didn't realize just how popular she was and how much devoted fans and supporters she had until it was already too late and the votes were already tallied. And sure enough, being a Student Council President was pretty much a huge responsibility but she was slowly getting the hang of it.

And as she glanced by the window, her attention was caught by a familiar strawberry-blonde head running away from a bulky SC member named Marshall. Amusement danced in her brown eyes as she watched the two ran in circles around the football field until another SC member joined in on the hunt and the said strawberry-blonde head was finally caught and subdued. Smirking to herself, she could only shake her head in wonder. _What is it this time, you feisty troublemaker? _

Within five minutes, the door to the classroom burst open surprising everyone and an angry-looking gray-haired guy approached the professor looking for Honeymaren. It was Weselton, the SC Vice-President and it wasn't so hard to figure out why he was looking for her. She gracefully stood up and excused herself from the class. Once outside, he filled her in about the infamous delinquent in their university by the name of Anna. Apparently, Anna was again late and tried to sneak inside the campus.

Just like Honeymaren, Anna was also popular in her own way. She also had her own fan clubs and supporters. Only that the two were quite the opposite. Honeymaren was adored and admired by many because she was the perfect role model for a student – graceful, kind, smart and pretty. No wonder she ended up being the Student Council President whom everyone including the professors looked up to. Anna on the other hand, was loved and idolized for her guts, principles and her badass character. She may be a notorious delinquent for breaking so many school rules particularly in terms of tardiness, but she had a sense of justice that many came to acknowledge and respect. Nonetheless, no one would have expected that a perfect student such as Honeymaren would be best of friends with a delinquent one such as Anna.

On their way to the Student Council Office, Weselton kept on complaining that they should already kick out this delinquent student so that other students wouldn't follow her example. He ranted all the offenses that this strawberry-blonde troublemaker did since the start of the semester and he believed that it warranted an expulsion from the university. Honeymaren simply laughed it off. In a way, she was glad she was the SC President or else Anna might be in real trouble.

As they reached the SC Office, Honeymaren saw Anna happily chatting with Ryder, another SC member, as if she perfectly belonged there and without one bit of worry or guilt over what she did. Weselton slammed the door shut jolting both Anna and Ryder in their seats. Turning around, Anna's face lit up as she saw Honeymaren walking towards her. She couldn't stop giggling as her best friend playfully raised her eyebrows at her while narrowing her brown eyes.

"What's so funny!?" Weselton blurted angrily as he glared daggers at Anna. Quickly, she wiped away the smile on her face as she gulped down nervously trying to look ashamed of her actions.

With her back facing him, Honeymaren stuck her tongue at Anna quietly chortling at her best friend's situation. Anna suddenly covered her mouth with her hand as she tried her best to stifle her bubbling laughter. This further infuriated the Vice-President as he sharply turned to the brunette impatiently waiting for her to speak.

As Honeymaren seated herself behind a large oak desk, she folded her hands on her lap then looked at each one with an impassive expression. Anna could only roll her eyes. One second, the brunette was acting child-like and now she was wearing this unreadable mask.

Anna couldn't help herself. She coughed a few times that almost sounded like "poker face". Ryder loudly snorted only to shut up when Weselton also glared at him. Fortunately, Honeymaren was the master of her emotions and she remained expressionless though inside she was chuckling at Anna's antics. As usual, Weselton didn't find this one bit funny as he exploded in madness.

"This… this kind of behavior is very unacceptable!" He spat with malice. "You will bring nothing but shame and dishonor to this university. You worthless piece of shi~"

"That's enough!" Honeymaren commanded authoritatively as she glanced at him menacingly. Weselton suddenly cowered at those furious brown eyes. "Yes, she may have broken certain school rules but it does not give you the right to degrade her as a person. Apparently, you have just proven yourself _incompetent _of being a member of the Student Council."

"B-but…" He stammered.

"As the Student Council President, I suggest that you do not partake in giving remedial actions to any delinquent students caught starting today until you have properly reflected your own actions. You may now leave."

Weselton felt like he was kicked in the face with Honeymaren's dismissal order. With no further choice, he started walking towards the door but not without giving Anna a dirty look. As the door slammed shut, the brunette then turned to Ryder.

"Will you please give us a moment?" She asked.

"Sure thing!" He then stood up and walked out after Weselton.

As the two were left alone, Honeymaren finally let out a long sigh then closed her eyes. Anna also visibly relaxed in her seat as she looked at her best friend admiringly.

"Thanks. You really saved me there." Anna spoke as she scratched her cheek sheepishly. "I owe you one."

"Oh Anna, you are so, so lucky I'm the President or else…"

"I know. I know Ms. Student Council President." She teased while the brunette snorted. "I know you'll always save me." Anna stood up then hugged her from behind.

Honeymaren suddenly opened her eyes as she looked over her shoulder. "What now? My best friend's flirting on me?" She teased back.

Anna instantly backed away, her cheeks flaring. "Ha ha. You wish!"

"You worthless piece of~" Honeymaren suddenly mimicked Weselton earning a chuckle from the pretty strawberry-blonde head. The two of them then burst into full laughter with tears in their eyes as they recalled Weselton's priceless jaw-dropping reaction. It was a great punch in the gut.

"But seriously, that was so epic!" Anna was saying. "Serves him right!"

"Totally! The guy's a jerk." The brunette seconded. "The nerve of him to insult _you_ in front of me! Can you believe that!?" She scoffed.

Strangely, Anna blushed at those words.

"Anyway, if I remember correctly, someone still deserves some punishment here." She waggled her eyebrows.

Anna's face fell. "Wait what? Are you serious?"

Honeymaren grinned. "Don't worry. You'll be with me."

Again, her heart fluttered… at those words.

"So… let me get this straight." Anna said. "Being with you… is my punishment?"

The brunette again giggled. "Yes and no."

The strawberry-blonde beauty groaned. "Talk about confusing me more, will ya?"

"This afternoon I'm supposed to meet this transfer student and tour her in this school. Y'know, President's duties and all that stuff." She then put an index finger to her chin as she thought deeply. "I think her name is… hmm…"

"And why would you even want me to be there? Anna interrupted. "Aren't you afraid I might influence her to be _another_ delinquent?" She raised her eyebrow at her.

"On the contrary, consider this as on-the-job training to be a member of the Student Council."

"Wait what!?" Anna blurted out. "No no no no!" She shook her head defiantly. "Thanks but no thanks! I'd rather live up to my reputation as a delinquent."

"Anna, if you only knew the perks associated with being a Student Council member," She paused causing her best friend to raise her eyebrow again. "Trust me, you'll surely beg to be one."

She squinted her turquoise eyes at her suspiciously. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Honeymaren slowly walked towards Anna. "One of them is…" She then raised Anna's chin with her index finger so that their faces, merely inches away, were leveled to each other. Brown eyes locked with turquoise eyes. "…to be with me."

Anna smirked. "Now tell me who's the flirt here."

The brunette laughed as she moved away from Anna's personal bubble. Relief washed over her as she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her heartbeat soared like crazy when the brunette briefly glanced at her lips earlier. She knew that Honeymaren was just messing around with her. But darn, it sure was dangerously tempting.

Her brain suddenly short-circuited causing her to start imagining how those luscious lips must have tasted, how soft they would feel in her own lips, how she wanted to do more.

_STOP! _She mentally screamed. _What the heck am I thinking!? _

To Anna's defense, she couldn't be blamed as Honeymaren, aside from being a natural flirt, was really gorgeous and alluring. She might as well be considered a seductress causing both men and women to go gaga over her.

A soft giggle brought Anna back to reality as her turquoise eyes found the smiling brunette.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Honeymaren asked curiously.

"Huh? I..uhm" Anna stuttered. "Am I?" She sighed. "Well, putting that aside, could you refresh my memory why you need a chaperone? And who is this transfer student anyway?"

"Hm, I think her name's Elsa." Honeymaren answered. "She is from Norway but she speaks English. Hmm… I think that's pretty much all the information I got. We'll meet her at the north gate entrance."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You mean _you_ will meet her. There is no _we_." Then, a thought struck her as she glanced at her best friend mischievously. "Wait… Don't tell me… you still get lost in campus?"

Honeymaren blushed.

"A-are you serious?" Anna erupted in laughter until her stomach was hurting.

"Shut up!" The embarrassed brunette hissed frustratingly. "Unfortunately, I never got the chance to roam the campus unlike someone I know who likes to play tag in this whole campus with all the Student Council members." She countered back as she crossed her arms.

But Anna wasn't fazed at all. "Headline for today, Student Council President got lost in the campus!"

"Boo! Fake news!" Honeymaren butted in.

"Alert: Missing Student Council President found inside the campus!" Anna cupped her mouth as she made the announcement in a loud mocking voice more to Honeymaren's growing humiliation.

The brunette squinted her eyes. "I so hate you feisty-pants."

Anna waggled her eyebrows annoyingly. "And I love you, flirt."

"But you're still coming with me!" Honeymaren grinned at Anna's crestfallen face. "End of discussion. See you here at five o'clock _sharp_."

-x-

Ten minutes before five, Anna was already heading to the Student Council Office. In all honesty, she never minded Honeymaren's _forceful_ plea unto her. In fact, she was actually grateful to spend more time with her best friend. After Honeymaren became the SC President, their bonding moments significantly declined due to various commitments and meetings the brunette was attending.

However, what concerned Anna the most was the transfer student. Technically, this Elsa would fall into the category of a 'stranger' and Anna was always awkward with strangers. She just didn't know how to act around strangers that she more often than not made a complete fool out of herself. Nonetheless, she was betting her luck on the fact that her best friend would be there to compromise any awkward situation that was likely to arise.

As she opened the door to the SC Office, she saw Honeymaren sitting behind her desk finishing some paperwork. As the brunette glanced up, a beautiful smile shone on her face upon seeing her delinquent best friend.

Anna snorted. "Are you _that_ happy to see me?"

"And why not? See how much I _missed_ you." She winked playfully as she compiled the paperwork on her desk then stood up and walked towards the grinning strawberry-blonde beauty.

"So, north gate it is." Anna said.

"Yep, lead the way." Honeymaren smiled.

The two walked side by side as they updated each other about any recent happenings in their lives. As per usual, Anna's week involved getting additional remedial classes and after class detentions for her tardiness. She was ranting about this Weselton guy who loved to make things difficult and more complicated for her. Nonetheless, revenge was rightfully served when Honeymaren dismissed him for his rude behavior.

Meanwhile, Honeymaren was overloaded with various projects and meetings all related to her being the SC President. It was fun to be involved and be in action especially if it would be for everyone's benefit. However, she realized just how much dependent they were on her that all decisions had to be made by her. At some point, work had become too overwhelming and demanding that she thought of quitting.

However, it was Anna who kept her from raising the white flag. Her best friend almost always found herself being called into SC Office to serve detention for various reasons. Either she was late or skipping classes because she was late or missing exams because she was late, Anna was a walking disaster to begin with. Anna's visit to the SC Office had become a routine that Honeymaren was secretly looking forward to it every time. To top it all, she enjoyed coming to Anna's rescue particularly when Weselton was being petty and annoying.

"We're here." Anna announced as she was clasping her hands behind her head. Honeymaren glanced ahead towards the north entrance hoping to see someone waiting for them. Honestly, she had no clue whatsoever what this new transfer student looked like so she did not know who they were waiting for. From what Ryder mentioned from his phone conversation with this Elsa, she lived in the North Mountain dormitory and thus would be near the north entrance of the university.

But it was obvious enough that there was no one in sight. As they reached the north gate, they roamed around the place and even double checking the nearby students' lounge to see if the transfer student was in there. Unfortunately, no Elsa showed up at all. Honeymaren suggested to wait for ten more minutes as this transfer student might have encountered problems finding the north gate.

Twenty minutes had passed by and still no one showed up. Anna then glanced at Honeymaren curiously. "Are you sure we're supposed to meet her here in north gate?"

Honeymaren raised her eyebrow at her. "I'm just bad at directions but not my hearing okay?"

Anna giggled. "Gee, you can just let me know if you want a date with me, y'know?" Anna teased endearingly. "Enough with excuses about this non-existent transfer student."

The brunette scoffed. "Whoa, you really don't believe me at all, do you?"

Anna was making faces at her causing the brunette to laugh. She was just so adorable and being with her just felt so good. It was as if Anna's presence alone was enough to complete her day. And no matter how busy or tired she'd be, just a glimpse of this strawberry-blonde head was enough to keep her going.

As her laughter subsided, she glanced at the smiling Anna. "Fine. Let's go on a date. My treat." She said as she extended her hand towards her best friend. She would just probably meet this transfer student sometime tomorrow.

Anna's turquoise eyes turned wide as saucers. "Really, really?" She responded excitedly as she held Honeymaren's hand. "Gosh, I'm famished!"

The two decided to go to the cafeteria that served good sandwiches. After all, sandwiches were Anna's favorites. She then volunteered to show a wonderful shortcut she always used to reach the cafeteria in no time. They walked the narrow alleyway behind the sports complex and as they were about to make a right turn, they heard voices that made them halt in their tracks.

"Ah, that is such a lovely snowflake necklace." A deep, cold voice echoed. "Hm, how about… we let you off in exchange for that necklace?"

"No… please."

The people nearby laughed tauntingly. It was safe to assume there were around four to five persons behind the sports complex.

"Then how about I teach you a lesson you won't forget…" That same deep intimidating voice resounded again. "… for the rest of your life?"

The others hooted encouragingly. Both Anna and Honeymaren suddenly became wary as it was obvious someone was being assaulted.

"So how would you like your parting gift to be?" That same mean voice asked.

"Please… I already apologize. Just let me go."

"Then give me that necklace!" The voice demanded.

"Never."

"Then so be it."

Anna and Honeymaren didn't wait any longer as they both rushed towards the scene. Just in time, Anna quickly intercepted a likely punch in the face as she tightly grasped the attacker's wrist. Honeymaren on the other hand put herself between the attacker and the victim. It happened so fast that everybody was surprised when the two jumped out of nowhere.

For a few seconds too long, Anna was glaring angrily at this bully. And as each one began to recognize the other, the bully shook away Anna's hand aggressively.

"Oh, if it isn't the notorious delinquent…" Then glancing at the brunette, she spat. "…and her Student Council _pet_."

"Watch your words Gothel." Anna warned dangerously. She would never allow anyone to insult Honeymaren. In fact, she wished so badly to throw a right uppercut on her mean face only that the brunette never agreed to violence. She then noticed on the side that there were two more underlings on alert ready to attack at Gothel's commands. "Oh, I didn't know you're recruiting _minions_." She retorted back.

"Ah, not to worry. I'll send you a memo soon." She mocked as she crossed her arms unfazed by Anna's words. Gothel then looked past Honeymaren to glare at the blonde beauty. "Hey blondie, we're not done yet." She threatened savagely as the three of them started walking away.

"I don't think so." Honeymaren butted in. "Apparently, this Student Council _pet _will make sure of your _expulsions_." She spoke in a honeyed voice causing the three to jerk their heads at her in shock.

"Oh no you don't!" Gothel challenged.

Anna grinned proudly. "Trust me, she knows how to keep her words."

"Ugh! You bitches will pay for this!" Gothel screamed as she stormed off followed by her lackeys.

Both Honeymaren and Anna just laughed it off as they watched the three of them disappear in view. As they turned their attention towards the blonde beauty, Honeymaren caught her just before she fell down. Apparently, her knees finally buckled up as relief washed over her knowing she was now safe. Tears glistened around her blue eyes. She really thought she would be doomed especially when Gothel threw a punch at her.

"Are you alright?" Honeymaren asked worriedly as she held the stranger in her arms. Anna was watching them, concern masking her pretty freckled face.

The blonde beauty could only nod her head in response. She was still shaken up by what happened. To think that she had just arrived few days ago and she had already attracted trouble to herself. She couldn't believe her misfortune. Nonetheless, she also couldn't believe her luck! These two strangers came out of nowhere to her rescue and saved her.

As her blue eyes glanced up to the two of them, she smiled weakly as she spoke in a soft whisper. "Thank you."

Both Honeymaren and Anna blushed instantly. This woman was just so beautiful and just one smile from her was enough to make anyone's heart thump like crazy.

"Don't mention it." Honeymaren smiled back at her.

Seeing that this woman was in no position to be by herself at the moment, she turned her attention at her best friend. "Do you mind postponing our date, Anna?"

Upon hearing this, the blonde blushed as she backed away from them only to stumble again as her knees were still wobbly. The two caught her again. She felt bad for intruding their private moments. However, her body just wouldn't follow her commands. To make matters worse for the blonde, her stomach began to growl so loudly. It was so embarrassing and frustrating at the same time.

"Err… How about you come with us?" Anna suggested as she scratched her cheek awkwardly. "y'know grab sandwiches and all that?"

"Oh it's okay. I'm fine now…" The blonde lied.

"Actually, that's a great idea!" Honeymaren agreed. "The three of us should go on a date!"

The blonde shook her head. She knew the two were trying to be nice to her but she didn't want to burden them especially when they had their own things to do. "I'm sorry. But you two should probably go. I'll be fine by myself. Thank you again."

"I insist." Honeymaren spoke.

The blonde sighed. "I don't want to intrude~" Alas, her stomach growled again. Elsa blushed.

"I'll take that growling stomach as a yes." The brunette teased. "And you're not intruding on us at all. Anna and I were going on a friendly date and adding one more friend would cause no harm. I'm Honeymaren by the way." She then pointed at the strawberry-blonde beauty. "And this is my best friend, Anna."

The blonde smiled affectionately at both of them. "I'm Elsa."

Honeymaren and Anna suddenly gasped as their eyes turned as wide as saucers.

"You're Elsa?" They both asked at the same time.

Confused by their reactions, she nodded her head. "Yeah."

"The transfer student from Norway?" The two were in sync.

"Yeah, that's me." Elsa confirmed.

"Oh wow! So you're real!?" Anna exclaimed in disbelief. Honeymaren snorted. As was predicted, Anna was always awkward with strangers.

Elsa giggled. "Am I supposed to be just a figment of your imagination?"

Anna blushed. "Sorry, that's not what I meant. It's just that…" She glanced at the grinning Honeymaren who was raising her eyebrow as if saying 'I told you so'. She then looked again at Elsa "…we're supposed to meet you in the north gate entrance but you weren't there. So I thought my best friend is just pulling my leg."

Understanding dawned on Elsa. She glanced at Honeymaren. "You must be the Student Council President I'm supposed to meet, I assume. I'm sorry for not showing up. I was on my way to the north gate when I accidentally bumped into Gothel." She explained. "And as you both know, the rest is history."

"It's no big deal." She assured her. "So, how about we go now on our date as we planned?" Honeymaren both looked at Anna and Elsa. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's!" Anna answered enthusiastically while Elsa simply bobbed her head gracefully. As Elsa held hands with both Anna and Honeymaren, a warm sensation settled in her heart knowing that she would be able to survive university life in a new environment as long as she had these two around her.

From then on, an unlikely friendship was formed – a Student Council President being best of friends with a delinquent student both of whom crossed paths with a newly transferred student. Honeymaren, Anna and Elsa were now officially friends.

-x-


End file.
